gofffandomcom-20200214-history
Joffrey Baratheon
Joffrey I Baratheon, '''though believed by most to be the eldest son of Lord Robert Baratheon and Lady Cersei Lannister, Joffrey is actually a bastard born from Cersei's incestuous relationship with her twin brother, Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard. He is the older brother of Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon, both of whom share the same parentage. '''Appearance and Character: Joffrey has the Lannister look and is tall for a boy his age, with short blond hair. Known to be handsome, he has deep green eyes and pouty lips. Joffrey's surcoat is divided, showing both the Baratheon stag of his father, Lord Robert, and the Lannister lion of his mother, Lady Cersei. He always wears the finest clothing and accents, as befits a lords heir, including blue wool, black leather, and a deep blue doublet studded with a double row of golden lion's heads. The prince possesses a slim coronet made of gold and sapphires. Joffrey wields a longsword named Lion's Tooth. His dagger has a jewelled pommel and inlaid goldwork on the blade. Joffrey is a skilled dancer. Joffrey was strong-willed as a child. Although he can be gallant and courteous, he has an uncontrollable temper not unlike his mother, Lady Cersei Lannister, and an unchecked sadistic streak. He has little sense of right or wrong, which often leads him to trouble, especially when he loses his temper. When things go wrong, Joffrey blames the problems on others. Despite being willful he is reckless, vicious, cruel and not particularly intelligent, all of which combine to make him prone to irrational and bad judgements. He is deceitful, but shows even less tact than his mother. In general, however, Joffrey is usually too short-sighted to bother lying, often simply committing various atrocities in public, without concern for the consequences. Joffrey had precious little restraint emotionally, and would continuously resort to petty, impractical, illogical and childlike delights on violent degrees. Joffrey's view on his own family (immediate and alleged both) was extremely influenced by his own impulsiveness and self-absorption. Despite her protectiveness of him and constant support for his actions for most of his life, he was entirely comfortable being misogynistic and condescending towards Cersei, insulting her status as a woman, and mocking Robert Baratheon's disloyalty to her. In addition, he apparently bullied and tormented Tommen and Myrcella their entire lives, never connecting with them in anyway. Joffrey is rather narcissistically obsessed with the hypocritical self-conception that he was a great warrior like Lord Robert Baratheon, but displayed no martial skill. Joffrey has never raised a weapon against an enemy combatant in his entire life. Joffrey possesses all of the classical traits of narcissism, as he possesses an outrageous temper, is delusional about his self importance and superiority, and quick to torment and harm anyone who displeases him. He is known for his unstable mannerisms and affect when insulted, and has a very short fuse. He lacks remorse and empathy towards people, and has no ability or desire to expand it. History: Joffrey grew up as a spoiled and indulgent child with a cruel streak within him. His father, Robert Baratheon, is deeply disappointed with his son and feels little affection for Joffrey, nor did he like the fact that Joffrey would always cry whenever Robert picked him up. It is implied that Joffrey craves Robert's respect and approval, and many of his acts are done in an effort to live up to his father's standards. Once after learning a kitchen cat was pregnant, Joffrey killed the animal and cut open its belly to see the kittens inside. He showed one of the unborn kittens to his father. Robert was so shocked and angry he hit Joffrey so hard it knocked out two of his baby teeth. Cersei Lannister believes Robert would have beaten the boy if she had allowed it. It is also implied Joffrey bullies and torments his younger brother, Tommen and sister, Myrcella. Cersei assigned Sandor Clegane to be her son's sworn shield. While Sandor is widely known as the Hound, Joffrey refers to his guardian as "dog". Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Westermen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Lannister Category:House Baratheon Category:Bastard Category:Child of Incest Category:Lion's Tooth